Flowers
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: Kagome knew better then to hold too high of expectations for Eitoku Academy; however, all that changes when she befriends Tsukushi Makino, and gets dragged into the messy world of violence and drama caused by the F4. (InuYasha x Hana Yori Dango crossover).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer_ – _**InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Hana Yori Dango is property of Yoko Kamio. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Hana Yori Dango. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

><p><strong>Flowers<strong>

**Preface**

* * *

><p>Kagome fiddled with the straps of her vinyl bag while attempting to fix her bangs. She trudged down the hall towards her next class, mumbling to herself. "I'm already five minutes late because of <em>Sensei; <em>I can't afford another tardy … especially for math class." She shuddered at the thought of the horrendous subject: mathematics; her worst opponent and nemesis to date.

She turned down the hall quickening her pace. _I think I hate math more than I hated Naraku… _The thought of the deceased Hanyou made her stop in her tracks. _To think, more than a year has passed since the final battle. _Tears lined her eyes making her bite her bottom lip, and swallow a hearty amount of bile forming inside her mouth. _There was so much **red** that night; so much bloodshed and so much unruly death. And for what … the death of a single person who inflicted so much suffering and pain on the backs of others merely for his own amusement. _While not a fan of violence, Kagome knew the Hanyou deserved to perish—and thankfully, over time they had managed to vanquish him for good… though, not without their own fair share of hardships.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes darkened slightly as her breathing turned heavy, and her small hands were balled into fists, her nails digging into the skin of her palms. She stalked down the hallway, making her purple ankle-length skirt sway with each step she took. Underneath the skirt, she sported mid-calf auburn toned boots with bicycle shorts and knee-length socks to match. Her pristine cream coloured blazer was done up all the way with only one button open allowing her long-sleeved white blouse—that was tied together with a stylish red ribbon—to stick out more than usual. Her ebony waist length tresses were tied back in a nice braid, which barely touched the middle of her backside. Topped off with a small brown bag slung over her shoulders, she resembled very few of the girls her age who walked down the hallways of Eitoku Academy, who tended to act like they owned the place.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed several students walking to and from their classes without a care in the world, and more priceless accessories strapped to them then she could count. With each turn of the head, she caught wind of the items by the lush brand names of _Louis Vuitton_, _Dior_, _Valentino_, _Versace_, _Armani_, _Prada_, _Chanel_, and _Gucci_. The girls especially sported a wide arrange of accessories, ranging from jewellery to handbags, scarves and gloves. It was enough to make the girl sick to her stomach.

_How can they continuously spend so much money knowing there are people suffering out there in the world barely managing to get by? _But the answer to her queasy stomach was simple: the students simply either didn't care or were too ignorant of the world beyond them to notice. Such realization made Kagome's expression darken by a tenfold. _Those ignorant bastards…_

Rubbing her sweaty palms against the front of her skirt, she continued to walk down the hallway, reluctantly making her way to math class.

* * *

><p>The final battle had taken three days to complete; but within those three days, the InuYasha gang faced more hardships then ever before. With the dawning of the first night, two of Naraku's incarnations, Kagura and Kanna, had appeared and were prepared to defeat the group.<p>

It had taken all of their strength, combined with the fueled efforts of Kouga's wolf pack, to defeat the wind sorceress and her sister Kanna… However, by the time the first battle had ended, the majority of the group was barely able to sustain consciousness. Sango and Miroku were gravely injured, resting in two matching pools of their own blood, while Kouga and his comrades suffered heavily with ghastly gashes due to Kagura's malevolent wind based attacks. Even InuYasha and Kagome had taken a hefty beating, and were covered in blood, cuts and injuries. But the group pulled forward, cleaned themselves up and rested for few solid hours before pulling forward to continue on with the major leg of their journey still left untouched.

They trudged through thick forests and—

"Higurashi-san, what is the answer to problem four?" Snapped out of her trance, Kagome blinked, stumped, as she looked up to meet the gaze of her inert mathematics teacher.

Hanjime-sensei had his arms crossed over his chest while he tapped his foot impatiently against the expensive marble floor. "Well, Higurashi-san, I'm waiting for an answer."

Beads of sweat formed below the back of her neck. Suppressing a hefty gulp, Kagome looked down towards her still unopened math book, while the tips of her ears turned a bright shade of red. "Umm, Hajime-sensei, what page are we on?" She licked her lips and tugged at her blouse collar, detesting how it was clinging to her throat.

**"What!" **

Laughter erupted within the room making Hajime-sensei unleash a deadly scowl at Kagome. Kagome, who had seen far worse in her travels through time, merely returned the glare with an iced version of her own. Tension then rose as Hajime-sensei and Kagome stared at each other flames forming around them. The other students watched on, eager to see what would occur next, since to them, this was far more interesting then studying pre-calculus any day of the year.

"Higurashi-san, I will not tolerate this form of behaviour in my class! Report to the office for a detention slip immediately!" Kagome rolled her eyes, but nonetheless packed her stuff up into her bag and left class without a care in the world.

"Damn, Hajime-sensei!" She grumbled under her breath, marching down the hallway her head hung low. Exiting into the school gardens, she let her mind wander to days before her attendance at Eitoku Academy.

_Sometimes I wonder why I attend this school in the first place… besides my scholarship. _Here on an athletics scholarship for her skills in archery and kendo, Kagome, though merely in her first year, was known throughout the school's athletic department as being the sole _willing _female member to participate in the two sports, as the overwhelming majority of females worried too much about breaking a nail or getting sweaty. She rolled her eyes at the thought. _I seriously can't stand the students at this school. _When offered the scholarship, her mother pounced on the opportunity, claiming it would be perfect for Kagome, especially considering how her junior high marks weren't as good as they should have been… but that's to be expected given her previous travels through time.

_"Kagome-chan, you should accept. Really, think of it as a new beginning. You'll be able to start fresh and make new friends and memories. Doesn't that sound fun?" _

While her mother Kun-loon held her best interests at heart, Kagome knew it was going to take a lot more than that to make the next few years at Eitoku fly by. It had only been two months thus far, and Kagome already hated her time at the prestigious school with an unsullied passion. On account of her "lack of standing" within the school population, she hadn't made many friends, besides the few people on the kendo and archery teams who dared approach her without the need to make snarky or vile comments at her.

Kagome stopped at a nearby bench and plunked herself down, exhaling a loud sigh. "Uhh!" she hung her head low and looked down at her feet. Without a care, she kicked off her boots letting her sock covered feet look up to the sky. Sighing quietly, she straightened her legs and let out a small yawn.

"Just two more years to go… two more years at this crappy school and then I'll be free."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This is just a preface. The upcoming chapters will be much longer. In the next chapter, Kagome will also meet Tsukushi Makino and the dreaded F4.

I hope you all liked the chapter. I have a question for you all. Is there something you want Kagome to end up with? The only one she will **NOT **be paired with is Tsukasa Domyouji, since he rightfully belongs to Tsukushi… at least, in my books. XD So, that does leave the rest of the F4: Rui Hanazawa, Sojirou Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka. Be sure to cast your votes in the reviews!

This story will be following both the plot of the anime and manga—with its own twists added—so it will be long but interesting. :)

Thanks for reading. Please be sure to tell me you thoughts on the chapter and if there is anything you would like to see included in the next chapter.

All the best,

TFSA


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note: **Pairing tallies for Kagome are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

><p>Bright and early Monday morning, Kagome languidly entered her first period class and took her seat, admiring the overwhelming amount of vacant desks. She arched a brow and soon noticed a large section of her bangs protruding from the bun she had decided to sport this morning. With a roll of the eyes, she untied her locks letting them cascade all the way down her back until they touched the chair. Partially irritate, she exhaled at her unkempt strands of hair, and tried in vain to fix them with her springy fingers.<p>

_"Uhh…" _someone faintly mumbled as they entered the room. _"Uhh…" _

Sensing an overwhelmingly negative aura, Kagome—not too surprised—looked to the side and watched as a small pale figure limped towards a desk situated on the other side of the classroom.

Her eyes widened upon recognizing the figure.

"Kimoto-san," she whispered, distraught. Although never having the pleasure of speaking with him personally, Kagome had seen him around school but not for some time; for few weeks he had been on a leave of absence because of what those **_fiends _**commenced.

Those bloody F4 bastards.

They ruined Kimono-kun; all because he had the decency and backbone to tell those four troublemakers off.

_"What gives you the right to be so arrogant!? Forget this F4 crap!"_

Now Kimoto was paying the price. Mere hours after uttering that sentence he was branded: found in his locker was a red card with the emblem of the F4. From that point on, his life was a never-ending nightmare. From taunts and beatings to being pelted with garbage and chased by his fellow classmates, he was constantly harassed, both verbally and physically.

_It looks like he's here to gather up his things. _She realized, watching his actions from the safety of her desk. _He looks so pale and limp. _Steep eye bangs lined his lower lids while his eyes looked dead and dull. His skin was too pale to be considered healthy, and his hair appeared dead and matte. Out of the corner of her vision, she noticed his hands were trembling as he struggled in vain to open his desk drawer. What was once a rich and suave young man was reduced to nothing but rubble; it seemed like all of his youthfulness and life was zapped right out of him.

She pursed her lips together. _I've got to help him¸ _she realized_._ Without thinking, Kagome rose from her chair and sauntered towards his desk, intending on providing some assistance.

"Um, Kimoto-san, would you like some help?" She inquired politely.

Kimoto didn't even bother to look up; he merely continued to slowly pack away his belongings.

Kagome tried again. "Kimoto-san, do you need any help?"

Once more, Kimoto did not answer.

To this, Kagome sighed and wandered back towards her desk, plopping herself back down into her chair. Once again, she exhaled and leaned back into her chair with a groan. _Well, that was worthwhile, _she thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p>There was a reason Kagome was passing through the northern portion of the school this afternoon. With classes terminated, she had her extracurriculars to attend. Twice a week in the afternoon, she had practice with the archery team and three times a week she had practice with the kendo team. As it was Tuesday, that meant it was archery… and boy, had she been looking forward to it. Archery, to her, had become a means of releasing her pent-up frustrations. In lament terms, when preparing for practice, she would shut her eyes and picture everything, <em>everything <em>she had endured throughout the day and merely reflect on it. Truly and honestly reflect, which aided in calming herself down enough to almost always land a perfect shot.

She knew her team members were impressed with her shooting. To them, she was the best on the team, and they never failed to brag about it. That was a perk that made attending practice worthwhile. Although the praise was nice—and Kagome would admit that it did make her feel good—it was not the main aspect she enjoyed the most. What she personally preferred was the fact that the team actually saw her as a person. Not once had they belittled her for her lack of status or gender. They merely evaluated her on skill alone, and after that first practice when she landed a perfect shot each time, she had more than proved to them what she was capable of: that she was a strong woman and not one to be messed with.

_Because if they do, they'll wind up with an arrow stuck to their backs, _she thought with a laugh.

Sweat dripping from her forehead, Kagome decided to cut through the school's northern hallway to reach the front faster so that she could get home sooner. _But it's not like anyone will be waiting for me there, _she thought with a frown. On account of the distance separating the Higurashi Shrine from Eitoku Academy, Kun-loon had thought it would be best for Kagome to rent an apartment closer to school. It would cut down her commuting time by more than half, and made the most sense since Kagome would be staying later at school due to her in involvement in her two athletic clubs.

_While the convenience is nice, I can't help but miss Mamma, Souta-kun and Gramps… the apartment is way too quiet. _With the two bedroom apartment being within walking distance to Eitoku, Kagome knew her mother had lucked out when finding it. Although the rent was a little higher than what they originally intended to pay, with Kagome working part-time as a server in a café, she and her family managed to rake in enough to pay the monthly rent.

_I can't wait until the end of the month when I can return home and see them all… luckily I'm not entirely alone up there, I still have Kirara._ The two tailed neko made for good company, but sometimes her presence wasn't enough. Even if it was nice to have someone greet her when she came home, and cuddle with when sleeping or trying to study, Kagome longed for the company of her family. At least twice a week she would call them, and spend a few good hours on the phone catching up, or merely talking about small, non-incidental topics. Before her travels down the well, she had been actively involved in her family life. She would spend hours outside playing with her younger brother, help her mother prepare dinner, or attempt—no, _struggle _being the better word—to endure her grandfather's lectures on the Japanese history.

Kagome shuddered at the thought. It was still heard to sit still for an hour (or more) and listen to her grandfather talk… or ramble about history—or what he believed to be history. Seven out of ten times, he would either get his facts jumbled or wrong, or start to vent on a topic that would bother him for no seemingly coherent reason.

_While I hate those talks, I still can't help but miss them… _

Kagome sighed, feeling dejected.

It was at this point, when wandering down the hall, that she soon witnessed a rather unfortunate sight. Tucked off to the side were several students walking with garbage cans in their hands, intending to dump the trash into the nearby dumpster outside. Kagome had assumed the kids were assigned on classroom cleanup duty, which had surprised her a little. It was the first time she had students _willingly _get their hands dirty. Nonetheless, this wasn't the incident that surprised her. Far from it, what had shocked her were two boys exiting from the classroom clutching brooms in their hands… and one of those boys happened to collide with Tsukasa Domyouji, leader of the F4.

The boy had fallen to the ground with a thud, along with his broom, yet Tsukasa remained still… yet on closer inspection, it appeared as though part of the broom had dirtied the bottom portion of his pants. Because of that, Domyouji had gone on a rampage.

He had blandly ignored the boy's insistent apologies, and even possessed the audacity to push him back down onto the ground when he attempted to stand up. To make matters worse, playboys Soujiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka decided to join in by knocking the other boy down to the ground, and kicking the two empty trashcans that were standing beside the classroom door.

All throughout the corridor their laughter resonated and only continued to increase as Tsukasa instructed the boy—who was still lying on the ground—to clean his sullied shoes by blowing on them! When Kagome witnessed the sight of the boy actually scrambling to get on his knees, bow, and then start to puff his cheeks and blow like crazy, she couldn't help but gape in shock.

The other students didn't seem too startled, but one brunette with two short braids looked partially agitated. Kagome, curious, watched her actions for a moment, and noticed the way she was gripping the rim of the can tighter making her knuckles turn white. It seemed that she, like Kagome, was appalled by the behaviour these four boys had managed to instil within the school.

_It's like they see the rest of us as nothing but tiny insects which they can pick on, stomp on and toss to the side like nothing without restraint. _The thought and sight made her blood boil. Those boys were nothing but spoiled brats and more than deserved proper punishment.

Kagome started to breathe heavily. She dropped her bag to the ground and heard it land with a soft thud, but she paid it no attention. Her eyes and ears were zeroed-in on one target: Tsukasa Domyouji. A flash of red briefly flashed through her vision as she watched the hot-headed leader pass by the remaining students with his head held high. He and his three followers paid her no attention as they passed by her; however, Kagome eyed each of them in disdain. Her eyes narrowed partially as she took several steps forward and grabbed the now empty trashcan that lay on the ground. Her right hand cupped the top of the can tightly making slight indentations line the inside of the container. She raised the object above her head and straightened her arm slowly bringing it backwards. The remaining students seemed to notice her intended action, and quietly begged her to reconsider.

"Please don't!"

"Idiot, stop that before you do something you'll later regret!"

"Ahh! What are you doing?!"

But Kagome took all their warnings in passing and did what she had to do. With her right arm back and arched to the perfect degree, she thrust it forward sending the trash can flying and making it hit her target square in the head… or this case, to be precise, the back of his head.

Tsukasa, who hadn't been expecting the attack, went face first to the floor, startling his three friends, who whipped their heads around to lock eyes with an agitated Kagome.

"What the hell?" Nishikado Soujiro uttered. "Did that girl just throw a _garbage can _at Tsukasa's head?!" Insanity seemed to coat each word that escaped his lips, making the thought seem all the more mindboggling.

"You got that right, jerk!" Kagome screamed loudly making her peers jump back in fright, except for one … the same girl from before who seemed to be the sole person that was openly annoyed by the F4's behaviour.

Kagome continued. "What fuels that dimwitted mentality of yours to act like such a hotshot?! You four strut around the joint acting like you're "so superior" which does nothing but make my skin crawl! Did anyone ever tell you that you're all freak shows to be around?! Plus, that arrogant display just now was enough to make me hate you four with all my guts!" Kagome screamed the last few words especially loud, keenly noticing the way Domyouji and the other three were watching her. Domyouji looked pissed, while Nishikado and Mimasaka appeared amused. Hanazawa Rui, on the other hand, merely watched the sight with a neutral expression.

Kagome arched a brow, unimpressed.

Tsukasa then spoke. "Girly, do you even realized what you've commenced?"

Kagome's eyebrow merely rose slightly higher. A sudden chill ran down her spine making her slightly regret her past action. Inwardly, she cursed herself. _Idiot! _Without thinking, she had acted on instinct and merely chucked that can at Domyouji's head without any care… until now.

Shit.

When obtaining no response, Tsukasa started to smirk. That arrogant look made Kagome snarl and ball her hands into fists. Heaving a large huff, she was prepared to retort when someone beat her to the punch.

"W-Wait a minute! Can't this all be settled somehow?" The five of them looked to the side and noticed the brunette with braids walking forward. She didn't stop moving until she stood right beside Kagome.

Kagome could feel the anger radiating off her, which made her twitch with joy. Finally, someone besides her was tired by these jokers' ruthless games.

"In case you didn't realize it, the boy who tripped had apologized to you! Yet, you brushed his apology off like it was nothing!" She took a side swept view of Kagome from the corner of her eyes. "While someone's actions might've been unorthodox in getting your attention, there is a valid point behind her decision!"

"Which is?" Tsukasa dared to challenge her.

That seemed to piss off the girl even further. "It means that you four are despicable people—but you especially! Your holier than thou attitude is starting to irritate me, jerk face! You act all high and mighty, but in the end, you're just hiding behind your father's wealth!" She shouted indignantly. "Don't talk so big when you've never earned anything on your own!"

Kagome started to smile. The girl had spunk and enough sense—unlike the majority of the students here—to not bow down to these idiots in condolence and treat them like royalty.

_I'm starting to like this girl, _she thought to herself.

The student body and F4 seemed to possess opposing opinions though. Shortly after the newest outburst, a circle had engulfed them. Kagome and the girl stood in the centre while the students surrounded them and the F4 stood a few feet away, nonetheless looking highly imposing.

It started to get quiet all too soon, which made several sparks shoot through Kagome's veins.

_Shit._ She cursed again. _This was not good._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I decided to jump right into the action… akin to the physical manga, we get right into the start of the action. Before anyone mentions the changes I made to how Tsukushi yells at the F4, I thought this method would be best. It's always stressed how she's longed to have someone stand up to the F4, and in my mind, when I visualize her seeing Kagome taking the initiative to actually stand up to them and tell them off, I can see her joining in… then regretting it later. x3 But with Kagome on her side, this time things will be different.

Here are the pairing results thus far:

Rui – 4

Akira – 2

Soujiro – 0

Other – 0

I'm open to any suggestions; the more the merrier. When seeing a few people vote for Rui and Akira, I had originally thought of maybe doing a love triangle situation, since that does occur for Tsukushi… and why not Kagome? X3 It would make for an interesting read and writing on my part, since out of the entire F4, Akira and Rui are the two most considerate. If anything did happen, I can honestly and wholeheartedly see them both step back and let Kagome decide for herself. Unlike Tsukasa who would merely beat the person to death or treat them horridly (like how he actually does with Rui), I can't see Akira doing that to Rui… he would value the friendship too much to simply toss it aside—or better yet, he would be willing to put his feelings aside to let his friend be happy. The situation can be reversed too, since Rui would do the same—heck, he actually does in the anime and manga… But it still doesn't mean the neither one would fight for the rights to her affections. X3

My apologies on the ramble, I just like those two a lot… same with Soujiro, even though he's a playboy. X3

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll be aiming to update again. I'm keen on hearing your thoughts regarding the pairing (and possible love triangle if you want) or if there's any pairings you might prefer, feel free to mention them… Heck, it could even be fun to write about Kazuya showing some interest in Kagome. :3

I'm open to anything, really. Same with any ideas you might want to see happen in the story.

Anyhow, this is getting kind of long. So, all the best and until the next,

-TFSA

P.S., Has anyone watched the Korean Drama version of _Hana Yori Dango? _I just started too, and I'm loving it. :3 I have to admit, I had my doubts about some of the people they had chosen to play the characters (like Rui, for instance), but the more I watch it, the more I realize the casting director (or whoever selected them) chose fabulous actors. They're all great, and they really help bring the story to life. I guess I'm a bit addicted to it right now... but I can't help it. x3


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

****Author's Note:**** Pairing tallies for Kagome are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she fell back onto her small plush sofa. She kicked off her shoes with a slight groan, ignoring the sounds of the small black heels colliding with the floor. She had just returned home from a five hour shift at her part-time job, and she was more than ready for bed.<p>

_But I still have some studying to do! _She cried at the thought before forcing herself to get up from the comfortable sofa and head to her study, which was the apartment's second bedroom.

Trudging down the hall, Kagome stopped before the closed office door and reluctantly pushed it open. Seeing her bag lying there on the floor made her groan loudly in protest. "Uh, must I?!" When hearing a growling sound however, the miko turned around to see Kirara watching her with narrowed eyes. It seemed as though the neko did not like her tone of voice.

Kagome huffed before bending down to pet the feline. "I know, I know, Kirara. I'll get to studying." Lovingly she scratched behind the neko's ears, smiling when hearing that all too familiar purring. Patting her on the head for an extra bonus, Kagome forced herself to stand up and head for her bag. She withdrew her biology and chemistry textbooks slowly, along with her notes, and plopped them down onto the table. Then, with a large groan and a teasing look directed at Kirara, she sat down in her chair, flicked on the lamp light and started to get to work.

…

Yet, no matter how much Kagome tried to study, she couldn't. In fact, all she could do was think back to earlier this afternoon when she had quite possibly made the worst and best mistake of her life… and it all occurred within less than twenty-five minutes.

* * *

><p><em>It had gotten pretty quiet really fast. The students watching them had zeroed in like hawks waiting to capture a baby mouse or rabbit for dinner. Just from the intensity of their gazes and growing smiles, Kagome knew they were eager to begin the hunt… and in this case, they would be hunting for herself and the other girl. What fun. Not. <em>

_"Come on, let's go." The other girl urged her, snapping Kagome from her daze. "I think we're done here."_

_Kagome arched a brow, impressed, and watched as the girl turned her back to the F4, and started to push her way through the large crowd of onlookers. Without waiting for her next queue to follow, Kagome followed behind, not bothering to look at anyone, but the girl who was proudly walking in front of her—she had, however, stopped to pick up her bags._

_The two walked in silence for several minutes until they reached the outskirts of the school. From a mere glimpse of their surroundings, it appeared as though no one was present. When the other girl seemed satisfied, she cast a quick look around before looking up to meet Kagome's intense stare._

_"So…" she trailed off, seeming unsure of how to begin the conversation. "That was, um, something back there, huh?" She started to laugh, almost sounding unsure of herself. "… My heart's still beating from that action…" _

_Kagome stifled a laugh. "Are you okay now…" It was her turn to trail off, seeing as how she still didn't know her peer's name._

_"Oh." She seemed to make the connection. "Um, my name is Makino Tsukushi. What's—"_

_"Higurashi Kagome," she interrupted her with a smile._

_"Kagome, huh?" murmured Tsukushi, testing out the name on her lips, "Well then, it's an honour to meet you, Kagome-san." She offered a small bow of respect._

_"Likewise, Tsukushi-san," Kagome responded with a bow of her own. Her smile started to widened. "I am impressed, Tsukushi-san. It takes a lot of effort to be willing to stand up to those F4 freaks back there."_

_"You're impressed with _me_?" Tsukushi repeated, sounding flabbergasted, as she pointed a finger to herself in dismay. "How can you be impressed with _me_, Kagome-san? If anything, _I_ should be the one saying they're impressed by _you_."_

_Now it was Kagome's turn to point to herself in dismay. "You're impressed by _me_?" She repeated her previous words entirely, sounding even more shocked than when Tsukushi first uttered them. "You must be joking."_

_Tsukushi snorted, "Not at all, Kagome-san. If anything, I'm amazed by your bravery… although your action was a bit… well, plain dumb." The thought of Kagome raising that empty garbage can and chucking it at the back of Domyouji's head sent Tsukushi into a rage of undying laughter, which she attempted to conceal by coughing in case anyone was watching. _

_Kagome suppressed a smirk. She was already beginning to like this girl. "I have to admit something else, Tsukushi-san." This got her attention. When she questioned further, Kagome commented the following: "It's nice to have finally met someone at this school with some common sense."_

_After the words escaped her lips, Kagome could've sworn that she saw Tsukushi's eyes glimmering with tears of joy. It caused Kagome to look at her oddly. "Um, Tsukushi-san, are you alright?"_

_Tsukushi started to grin widely. "I'm more than alright now, Kagome-san… I'm in heaven!" She started to laugh. "I thought I was the only one here who felt the same way!" She reached for Kagome's hands and entwined them with hers. "I'm just so happy to have finally met someone who feels the same way that I do." Just then, Tsukushi seemed to realize their current situation and detangled their hands, blushing slightly. "G-Gomen," she apologized, eyeing her feet, "that was rather forward of me, wasn't it?"_

_Kagome merely laughed. "Its fine, Tsukushi-san, don't worry about it."_

_Her words seemed to aid in making her feel better, but Kagome could still sense that Tsukushi felt embarrassed. She wished she could alleviate the girl's symptoms, but she knew there was nothing she could do, except…_

_"Say, Tsukushi-san, are you finished your classroom duties for the day?" The question seemed to snap the girl from her daze._

_"Um, yes, I am." She said. "But I've got to start getting ready for work… I work part-time in a sweets shop not too far from here." When looking to meet Kagome's gaze, she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Maybe next time we're both free, we can do something together?"_

_Kagome arched a brow and then smiled. "That would be great." Looking away for a minute, she briefly adjusted the bag she had slung over her shoulder. "If you want, I can walk you over to your work… It would give us some extra time to talk and get to know each other better."_

_Tsukushi replied instantly, "I'd love that!"_

_This time, Kagome laughed. "Great. But," she held up her index finger, "I have one condition to this."_

_Tsukushi looked taken back. She gulped. "W-What is it?"_

_When seeing that extreme look of severity, Kagome bit on her bottom lip, trying not to laugh. "Tsukushi-san, might I call you Tsukushi-**chan **instead?" _

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kagome was up bright and early to finish her studies. She hadn't accomplished as much as she would have liked to last night, since she fell asleep mere minutes after opening her books. This morning, she obtained quite the wake up call from Kirara, which included far too much meowing, growling, and her bottom left leg being constantly whacked by an empty food bowl the neko ate her preferred meals from.<p>

Kagome grumbled her as she walked up the hill, nearing Eitoku Academy. "My left leg still hurts," she mumbled to herself, stopping for a moment to rub the stiff ligament. "Kirara didn't need to be so mean like that…"

"Oh! Kagome-chan!"

"Huh?" Curious, Kagome turned around to see none other then Tsukushi rushing up to greet her. The first year quite looked adorable sporting her regular pair of braids and a small smile lining her cheeks. When the two locked eyes, Kagome forgot all about her throbbing ankle, and instead turned her attention to greeting her newfound friend.

"Good morning, Tsukushi-chan." She said with a wave and bow. "It's nice to see you here, so bright and early."

Tsukushi, who waved back, was breathing in and out while trying to catch her breath. "Good morning to you too… I was trying to catch up to you before… B-But you were walking too fast for me."

"Really?" blinked the teenager. "How did you know it was me?"

Tsukushi laughed. "Kagome-chan, you're the only person I've seen at this school who wears a long skirt. In fact, yours is the longest I've seen."

"Ahh." Kagome nodded. "I see now." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Anyhow, let's get going to class." Tsukushi waited for her to continue walking before the two began to walk side-by-side. They exchanged in light conversation while walking on the campus and heading towards their lockers. Yet, it seemed right when they walked inside the building everyone ceased their earlier conversations to watch the two females with great interest.

Kagome and Tsukushi caught onto this immediately, and slowly, almost painstakingly so, walked to their lockers which were situated quite close to each other.

"Um, Tsukushi-chan, do you know what's going on?" Kagome murmured, as she reached inside her pocket to retrieve her locker key.

Tsukushi's face turned white. "I think I do," she whispered regretfully. She could already picture it in her mind… when opening her locker door; she knew what would be awaiting her and Kagome.

"Let's see now." Kagome inserted the key into the lock and twisted it. Tsukushi watched, finding herself inadvertently copying Kagome's actions. When both had unlocked their doors, they seemed to share matching glances before opening them.

Everything inside the locker seemed usual, nothing was missing or removed; but there was one new item amidst the décor: a bright red card that sported the emblem of the F4. It was decorated with fake gold trim, and the monogramming of the "F4" was thrust forward behind the picture of a skull's head that seemed to radiate with darkness just by looking at it. From the sight alone, Kagome felt her stomach churn with despair. This was seriously bad.

"A declaration of war from F4," Tsukushi whispered, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

The student body however seemed to have a different viewpoint. Many of them started to laugh and even a few started to clap. It seemed like many were pleased by the F4's two new "victims."

_They're such children… _Kagome thought, growling under her breath.

"Makiko-chan, wait!" Snapped back to reality, Kagome turned to the side and watched as Tsukushi cried in vain for her friend to stop running… but she didn't listen and kept running.

Kagome balled her hands into fists. "Tsukushi-chan, I'm sorry…" She murmured, feeling tears beginning to line her eyes.

Just then, laughter resonated from the other side of the corridor. Vivaciously, Kagome turned around, her eyes narrowed and lips pursed tightly together, as the pompous laughter belonging to none other than the F4 regretfully filled her ears.

"Did you see that," Nishikado Soujiro laughed. "It seems like that friendship wasn't meant to last."

"I guess that's the value of their friendship," Mimasaka Akira piped in, smirking.

"How long do you think these two will last?" Domyouji questioned pompously.

"I give them five days." Soujiro snorted.

"I say a week." Akira bellowed.

Hanazawa Rui looked off, eyeing the wall. "Who cares about them? It doesn't matter how long they last."

Their remarks irked Kagome to no end. _How they dare?! _She thought, snarling. _How dare they treat this "game" of theirs like it's something fun?! It's nothing but unadulterated torture._ Her breathing increased. _I'll show those brats a thing or two… I'll teach them the true meaning of the word "war" and how it's not something to be taken lightly. _

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing Pole: <strong>

Rui – 6

Akira – 2

Soujiro – 0

Other – 0

I had an interesting question regarding the first chapter, and I thought it would be best if I were to answer them here – that way everyone can see them, in case they were wondering the same thing too.

One person asked me why I had Kagome hesitate after her berating the F4. I inserted that in there because from what I remember in InuYasha (been some time since I've watched the anime and read the manga), Kagome, when provoked, seems to say a lot of things without thinking it through. While I might be wrong in that assumption, for this story, I am going in that direction. So, Kagome yelled at Tsukasa and called the F4 all those bad things without thinking about the consequences that could be arisen because of it. While she might've had good intentions at heart – in this case, wanting Tsukasa to apologize for his actions - since she basically just yelled at them and called them all freaks… not to mention throwing a garbage can at Tsukasa's head… it didn't sink into her mind until after she yelled those words out in frustration. When thinking it over, she basically realized what she did, and kind of formulated what the outcome would be for her. In this case, getting a red card, the F4's "declaration of war." I hope that kind of clears up the issue.

About the possible love triangle (Akira x Kagome x Rui?) I'm still thinking it over. A lot of people seem on board with the idea, but unsure of how it would work because Tsukushi does fall in love (or at least show a lot of interest) in Rui at the start. I'm still in the process of thinking over some possible solutions to redirect that issue... Don't worry though, Tsukushi will still show interest in Rui. That's important to the story overall, and the manga itself. ;) Honestly speaking, I was thinking that maybe I could have Rui developing a relationship with Kagome on the side, while still developing one with Tsukushi... So, like how those two have the emergency stairway for themselves, maybe I could do something similar but for Kagome and Rui? IDK, do you guys like that idea? If you have any ideas, then, please, feel free to suggest them! I would love your suggestions.

I'll be aiming to update again soon. So, you guys know what to do. ;) I would love to get another 2 chapters out before Christmas... if that interests you, then review like the wind. X3 Just joking. All the best, everyone.

-TFSA

P.S., Any ideas for how you'd like Kagome (and Tsukushi) to get back at the F4? :P


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: **As usual, pairings are posted below.

* * *

><p>Kagome's morning had been anything but relaxing. Ever since the students had seen that red card inside her locker, she had to be on strict guard watching her surroundings cautiously. It seemed like everyone was suddenly out to get her—the teachers included, since they did nothing to stop the students. In fact, their lack of action seemed to serve as a kind of inspiration for the students to instigate more forms of "torture" as they liked to call it upon her and Tsukushi.<p>

Before first period commenced, Kagome knew that something drastic was brewing in the air. She could sense it; it flowed through her veins. _Just what are they up to? _She wondered, eyeing her peers with disdain. _When will their "games" commence?_

Regretfully, she had to leave Tsukushi to her own devices, since the duo had different morning classes. Yesterday after school whilst they were walking to Tsukushi's part-time job together, they had compared their schedules and learned they had two classes together: physical education and Japanese history; Kagome's two favourite classes. From her travels, she began to develop a love for her country's history, and with all of the physical activity she acquired from her past daily battles, now she could more than handle a high school gym class with ease.

_I can't wait until the afternoon, then we'll have our classes together. _But until then, they were on their own, left to fend for themselves. _I hope Tsukushi-chan's morning will go alright… Hopefully, these spoiled brats don't ruin her day too much. _Kagome was more than prepared to come to her friend's rescue, if she needed assistance. _Tsukushi-chan is the first friend I've made at this school, and I intend to stay friends with her; regardless of what these brats have in store for us._

With that in mind, Kagome entered her first period class, culinary, with enough courage and dedication to inspire an entire feudal village. She stalked past her peers and wandered to her designated cooking station but stopped several inches from it. What she saw spread across the counter and ground made her blood boil. All of the expensive cooking utensils were spewed across the floor littering it like trash. The high-priced glass bowls and measuring cups were shattered covering the tabletop with a multitudes worth of glass. Even the actual baking products were tossed all around. The whole area was covered by more than an inch of flour, sugar and baking powder.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Who's responsible for this?!" She shrieked and turned around only to find her classmates surrounding her. She growled and pointed a finger accusingly in their direction. "Answer me! Who did this?!" When she heard slight whispering emanating from behind she turned on the balls of her heels, prepared to rebut, when she had something thick and slimy poured over her head. Before she could say another word, she was covered entirely by the pungent concoction. A loud scream escaped from her lips making her classmates laugh with delight.

"W-What is this?" She wondered, attempting to wipe her face with the back of her arm; however, it too was covered entirely.

"Cooking oil!" a peer shouted making her glower in his direction.

Kagome's vision started to turn hazy as all she could see in front of her was red. "You little—" Again, before she could protest, another projectile was thrown her way: an egg. With quick reflexes, she managed to catch the item, but before she could do anything it slipped from her oil covered hand and fell to the ground, covering her right shoe with egg yolk.

_Ahh! _She was quickly beginning to lose it. Her breathing was getting heavier; heck, she even started to slouch as her gaze wandered across the floor, absorbing all of the broken materials and food. _So much has gone to waste here, _she realized sadly. _All of this could've been used to provide people with food to eat, and yet these kids use them as a means of bullying… Kids are going hungry, and they dare to do this?! _Kagome had already lost her patience with these brats. She had let them get off with too much already, and she was prepared to put them in their place.

Vexed, she exhaled loudly and pushed past her classmates. There was no need for her to vent out her frustration on these hooligans—no matter how much she would have loved to. The ones who started to this trivial game, the F4, were her main target and the ones she would attack with all her might.

_Those no-good scoundrels!_

Right before she left the room, Kagome sensed an approaching attack—it turned out to be another set of eggs. Her classmates seemed to possess a large amount and were trying to pelt the priestess with them; too bad they happened to be too slow. By the time they started to launch them at her backside, Kagome had already grabbed an empty tray from a nearby counter and was using it as a shield to protect herself. The eggs, shell and all, cracked against the back of the tray covering it with egg yolk. Kagome stood tall throughout, and was slowly beginning to back towards the door, using one hand to clutch the tray while her other hand turned the door handle. When she felt it was safe to lower the tray, she brought it down to stand inches below her neck.

"You spoiled brats…" were the only words she murmured before she exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Kagome ran down the halls pushing past anyone who got in her way with her hands and the egg covered tray. She was in no mood to deal with anyone and only wanted to get herself clean. Her current destination was the kendo room, as she knew the room would be empty, and she had an extra set of clothes stashed away in her locker.<p>

_I can only hope those idiots won't try anything. _To be on the safe side, Kagome had opted to take another route to reach the training room. Although it had taken a few extra minutes—and hiding behind a few doors—to reach her destination, she felt the idea was best since it resulted in her bumping into fewer students—no, **_enemies._** Regretfully, from this day on, her classmates were no longer her classmates, but instead, her enemies. The thought made her stomach churn but she then chastised the childish notion away. _If those kids enjoy playing these sorts of games the F4 start, then I don't want anything to do with any of them! I'd rather be friendless then surrounded by people who are merely pretending to be my friends. _

Walking into the practice area, she shut the door softly behind her and headed straight for the showers; the male showers. While a lot of girls would turn away at the thought with disgust, right now Kagome didn't care. All she wanted to do was clean the cooking oil off of herself.

Gathering the required items that were neatly laid out before the individual lavish showers, she hesitantly held them in her arms, struggling to use the clean side of the tray to balance all of the shampoos, towels and soaps. Deciding to make this shower as quick as she could, she quietly dropped the items onto the ground and set about untying her hair from the bun she made this morning, along with her shoes. It took a few minutes to remove the few pins, but when her hair, tied back in a braid, landed against her back with a soft thud, she sighed and set about removing the main portions of her clothing. She slid of her long skirt and unbuttoned her blouse, frowning at their current state. _How will I clean these? _She wondered before grabbing the tray that lay next to her shoes and entering a vacant shower.

She turned on the water and set about untying her braid. With the water cascading down from the showerhead, she started to relax but it made the process of freeing her hair even harder. Kagome hissed with displeasure but nonetheless managed to untie her locks after several failed attempts. _Finally! _With a small cry of victory, she bent down and grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezing an excessive amount into her overly awaiting palms. _Here we go~_

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Kagome was clean and wearing her green Eitoku gym clothes. In her school bag she had reluctantly put in her school clothes, knowing the only time she would be able to clean them would be at home; which wouldn't be for another few hours. Her eyes watered. <em>Those clothes cost a little over a month's salary! <em>She thought sadly. _They'll probably be ruined after today… _She hissed with displeasure.

But right now, she didn't have the luxury of worrying about her uniform. She could worry about that when she got home. Right now, she had bigger fish to fry—four to be specific—and their names were: Soujiro Nishikado, Akira Mimasaka, Rui Hanazawa and the worst of the worst, Tsukasa Domyouji, their supposed king.

Kagome snarled when thinking about those four. Those ill witted boys—no, **spoiled brats**, were about to be taught a lesson: a little lesson involving reverse psychology.

_They dare red card me… well; two can play at that game…_

Kagome started to smile. She already knew what to do.

* * *

><p>Tsukasa stretched his stiff arms and bent down to squat beside his good friend Rui. "Oi, how do you think those <em>two <em>are handling themselves?" He inquired with a smirk, knowing his friends were more than aware of whom he was referring to.

Rui shrugged. "Who cares Tsukasa? Those two will be out of school soon enough, so there's no need to worry about."

"Whose worrying?!" Tsukasa roared, grabbing Rui by the shoulders, shaking him senselessly. "Those two more than deserved to be punished for their actions, especially that bun wearing freak!"

"Tsukasa-kun, do you mean Higurashi?" Soujiro inquired good-naturedly as he and Akira advanced, enclosing the distance between themselves and Tsukasa and Rui.

"Of course!" roared Tsukasa, removing his grip from Rui's shoulders. "That no good crustacean threw a _garbage can_ at my head!"

Akira rolled his eyes. "Tsukasa-kun, don't you mean 'cretin'?"

When being corrected, Tsukasa blushed but roared indignantly. "Shut up, Akira!"

Meanwhile, Soujiro was starting to laugh upon recalling the memory. "Oh man, Tsukasa, that girl got you good!" His laughter started to increase. "Who knew she had an arm like that?"

"Who cares about that?" Tsukasa yelled, jumping to his feet. "All that I know is that she and her friend will be paying dearly for their actions! Trust me, by the end of the week or sooner, they'll be standing before me begging for me to accept their apologies!" He started to laugh rather obnoxiously. "Too bad—" He shut his mouth when an arrow zoomed less than a centimeter away from his face. Tsukasa, along with the others, stared in shock at the single piece of red cloth that was attached to the arrow that was now wedged into the wall.

"What the hell?" Soujiro roared before three more arrows were sent flying each akin to the one fired before Tsukasa. Meaning each one sped right past their faces, allowing for a slight breeze to fly right by them before they wedged themselves into the nearby walls. Just like Tsukasa's, each had a single red cloth attached to them.

"Who did that?!" Akira shouted, taken slightly off guard by the sheer accuracy of the arrows. Only someone with amazing archery abilities could manage to accomplish such a target.

"Right here, idiots!" A feminine voice shouted making all four look further down the corridor. There standing proudly with a hand on her hip, and a smug smile gracing her face was none other then Kagome.

When seeing her, Tsukasa snarled, "Garbage can girl! Why you—" Yet, when Tsukasa, saw her removing what seemed to be… an arrow from a quiver strung to her back, and a bow held in her other hand, he shut his mouth.

Rui decided to intervene. "Did you shoot those arrows just now?"

Kagome's smug smile widened. "You bet I did." She took a step forward. "Idiots, be sure to examine those arrows carefully. If you notice, there's a red cloth attached to each of them."

"Meaning what?" Tsukasa drawled, yet shut his mouth another arrow zoomed by his head.

Kagome rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Simple idiots, those red cloths symbolize my declaration of war. From this point on, you four are at war against me! And I'm warning you all," she hissed, raising her bow while eyeing each of them individually, "that I won't back down without a fight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Pairing tallies

Rui – 10

Akira – 2

Soujiro – 0

Other – 0

Everyone, thank you for such heartwarming reviews. When receiving them, they truly made me smile. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that people are enjoying the story so much already. :D I'm more than thrilled; I'm honoured! Thank you so much! I've decided to keep this AN short, since I think that maybe my past ones were a tad (okay, a lot) too long. x3 If you like my rambles, then I can continue them in the future, I don't mind. ;) Nonetheless, thank you for reading and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. All the best and until the next chapter,

-TFSA


End file.
